1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to scooters; and, more particularly, to apparatus for converting a conventional skateboard to a scooter.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The tremendous growth of the use of skateboards in recent years has resulted in the availability of many such skateboards to children of all ages. However, the skillful use of such skateboards may be beyond that of many children. There is thus a need for using such skateboards in a manner whereby even the most unskilled child can enjoy the use thereof. Also, there is a need for being able to use such skateboards by anyone in an entertaining manner.